User talk:Conker's Bad Fur Day/Archive 1
Activity I really appreciate your concern for the wiki, as well as all your help. However, you are still new to the wiki and I just promoted another member. Therefore I don't feel like it's the right time to promote you (though keep working hard and you will get your chance). Moreover, even if I don't check in as often as I used to, I make sure to make cleanups of all recent changes when I do. - Ville10 22:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hey, I am here as well. Getting an achievement :P Zmario 18:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ban If your bans ended then why don't you come back. People put things in the past, and the sooner you put things right the sooner things will be back to normal. You just need to prove you've changed and that you're not assisting anyone in sockpuppeting. Leave me a message on my talk page :) Hstar P.S. How did you find my user page on this wiki without me being a member, did you just type Hstar? Re: Could I have some evidence that you've spoken to Jazzi and Bullet - I checked her talk page (on this wiki) and theres no evidence. Hstar I'll check it out. Thanks for the invite to VG wiki, i'll check it out! Sheikah warrior 13:22, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sysops You may be right, but there are no other members who takes responsibility to check contributions and undo bad edits etc. If there where I might have promoted them, but at this time I don't feel like I have anyone to entrust with those rights. - Ville10 14:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC) The Mario Kart courses Just a couple of things, firstly its not necessary to make the game in the description a link since their already a link I the opening sentence. Secondly with the info boxes on the multiple courses (like Borswer’s Castle, Mario Circuit, Luigi Circuit and Rainbow Road) there is no point filling in the info boxes for each version since its just repeated information from the main info box and is just there just to house the image.--TheWho87™ 17:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Depends on your definition of too little information, how I see it is that I add in the main basic information for it to be expanded upon later.--TheWho87™ 17:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::In regards to the Pokémon pages its all about uniforming pages and making sure all sections needed are included, plus there 500+ different Pokémon pages and if I were to do the full info each time I’d be there all day, if the original page has information I will sort that into the sections if not then I leave it there to be expanded. How I see it its better to have a stub page with the key info up than have nothing which could get made without the right format or by someone who just makes the page for the same of making the page. --TheWho87™ 18:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello from Conker's Bad Fur Day I'll get on it when I can. - BattleFranky202 02:57, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Paper Mario War Thank you for aiding me in my war against the lies that the wiki contributor has been spreading. First he wrote small lies. Then he said that Gannondorf was the final boss and that your partners were Link, Samus and Kirby, and then he spews more false info. I wish he would just stop! Any how, thank you for aiding in the war. Sheikah warrior 19:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seeing that there are no active sysops... :I'd like to make TheWho87 a sysop, since he's done a lot for this Wikia, but I'm not sure how... I know how to make him an admin or give him rollback powers, but not sure about making him, or you or anyone else a sysop... - BattleFranky202 04:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Please Do you mean delete the category Category:To be deleted?--TheWho87™ 13:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Will you quit! I will tell you have I have told others who have asked me the same thing. I am formatting EVERY Pokémon page so that it can contain all relevant information and they all look similar, at the moment you have a few that are completed and a lot that have extremely basic information, its also why I don’t fully fill out each one, I have 600+ pages to get through so I am making sure they all have the relevant areas to be expanded on later, I would like to try and finish off the Pokémon pages by the end of the year. In the process its possible some of the information is removed but I do try and put sections in with the format but there is always areas it will miss.--TheWho87™ 16:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello. --Bullet Francisco 23:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts'n Goblins Whats the deal in moving Ghosts'n Goblins back to Ghosts 'n Goblins, if you look at the image on you page you can see the fact that the Ghosts and the 'n are both connected, its also the format thats used on Wikipedia.--TheWho87™ 14:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Well Sure i can help. UR A FAKE xdxdxd 01:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Sure i can help. UR A FAKE xdxdxd 01:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you for improving my edits! I appreciate it! Thanks for improving my edits! I appreciate it! -Sean Yeah, I got it. But I know I went a little overboard on the Bowser Jr. page.... but I was just beginning to learn how to use the site. This wiki stuff is so cool! Yeah, I'm gonna add a physical description to the Bowser Jr. page because it's lacking that and some more info like about his Mario Party DS appearance and other appearances. Yeah.... I really like Bowser Jr. sooo if you see anything that needs changing and don't want to do it yourself... tell me and I will fix up his page. Thanks! -Sean I'd love to be friends! but how do I accept requests? hahah I'm new to this sorry. And yeah, I've been looking thorugh the Pokemon pages and there are A LOT of stubs! I edited Mew and Lugia and a couple others like Squirtle. I know a lot about Pokemon and Mario mostly. If you have pages on the topics that you don't know about I can do research and post what I find for you. P.S. yesterday some guy kept changing the legendary pokemon page, saying Articuno was a black ninja, I'm pretty sure someone fixed it but you might want to check it out. -Sean Ohhh okay I got it. I'm too used to BrawlVault:P Sitenotice Done.-- 19:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Incidentally, while I'm here, I notice that none of the bureaucrats have edited in the last two months. Shall I nominate you as a bureaucrat?-- 20:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Redirect Clean Up Just been noticing you deleting a lot of the redirects that serve no purpose, could I ask that you don't delete the ones that are up ' ', simply because most are for specialised characters for Japanese games as well as a few for sports pages to reduce the likelihood of double pages for different regions.--TheWho87™ 19:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thought it was something like that but just wanted to say just in case. From the looks of it I guess the plan is to give this place the overhaul it desperately needs. Their anything I need to know like change to formats or anything or is it just a general clean up.--TheWho87™ 19:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah totally with you on that, I'd say that Mario, Pokémon and Donkey Kong are main areas to focus on expanding, those along with the obvious consoles and games. With the images are you of the opinion that they should be better formatted in terms of the names, there are a lot which have appear that they have just been taken from one site and just uploaded. I will admit I do tend to ignore the fact I have projects to finish, its just every time I look at those game lists I think "damn there is a lot of them, maybe there is something simpler to do" and then I started cleaning up Pokémon pages. I'll try and get to work on the game lists if only to get the main consoles finished up to the Wii, the Wii ones are real pigs since the source I use combines retail, WiiWare and Virtual Console games.--TheWho87™ 20:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me although a lot of this cross wiki stuff I wouldn’t have a clue about, I tend to find ones on areas I’m interested in and work from that. I’ll focus on those game lists and try and finish up the ones already made, also I’d like to apologise in advance that there are a load of stubs at my expense, I always was of the view that a page with at least the basic info is better than nothing leaving it to be expanded on someone who knew something about the stuff in question, although it was mainly in regards to games.--TheWho87™ 20:10, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congrats! Thanks. I'll try my best to help the wiki. Rocketslime_1_1 20:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Bar Suggestion I was wondering if we should update the navigation bar. The new navigation bar allows for more links (Example). What do you think? Rocketslime_1_1 18:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Started new section Edit Summeries I added some preset edit summeries, what do you think of them? Rocketslime_1_1 02:28, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Guides If you haven't noticed already I have recently started working on guides on how to edit on this wiki (Nintendo Wiki:Guides). Is there anything that can think of that you want me to add? Rocketslime_1_1 (Talk | Wall) 00:38, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:'ello How do you archive talk pages? - BattleFranky202 03:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey whats UP? Archive Tool I just added a tool to this wiki that makes it easier to archive pages, what do you think of it? (Use the dropdown bar of the edit button on a talk page to use it) Rocketslime_1_1 (Talk | Wall) 03:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I wonder why you always improve my articles...?? 17:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Someone bad edited articles and he or she made lots of lies and NOT true things! Can you help me lock the articles from any bad liar editors? 19:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Found neat code I found a code that can be used to change the color of users' names, so I was thinking maybe we should use it for admins and bureaucrats so that other users can tell who is an admin or bureaucrat without checking their userpage. What do you think? Rocketslime_1_1 (Talk | Wall) 00:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC)